Paint Fight
by AspiringWriter1588
Summary: Sonny decides to paint in order to get rid of some of the anger she has towards Chad after their breakup. Unfortunately, things don't go as planned when Chad shows up...


I'm still bitter.

I have every right to be.

I could write a book on everything that boy has done and title it "What Not To Do In A Relationship". Two weeks ago, I was in my sadness stage, and now I've gone straight to downright bitterness. I'm bitter because he cared about getting an award more than letting me have my moment, because he cared more about his face than us having fun on dates, because he didn't trust me about sharing his fortune cookie secret, because he paid people to give me a standing ovation because he didn't believe in me. I'm mostly bitter because even after all that, I'm still hopelessly in love with him.

Why am I such an idiot? No girl in their right mind would love someone who acts like he does. He's a good for nothing, spoiled, pompus, jerky-

I need to stop myself. Everyone has seemed to be picking up on my inner anger that has followed me around for the past few weeks. Grady suggested that I just avoid Chad, which I have, but avoiding him didn't prove to be too helpful. Sure, I haven't spoken to him, but I've seen him. I see his face on the Mackenzie Falls poster in the commissary, and it just evokes more anger. When Zora caught me glaring at it, the sent me back to the prop house to finish my lunch. It was for the best.

Tawni suggested something so classically Tawni: get over Chad by finding another guy. However, it isn't that easy. Every guy (except for Nico and Grady), as far as I'm concerned, is trash. Chad Dylan Cooper is a prime example of that theory in action.

I hit rock bottom two days ago when even Marshall gave me some advice. He told me to throw myself into my work, but I'm pretty sure he was only saying that because our contract is almost up, and he wants to make sure So Random gets to season 5, although I'm sure it will.

It wasn't until I saw Mel last night at The Patio that I got a solid idea.

We had just finished filming So Random, and Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, and I were off to our ritual pizza night. We decided to go to The Patio, even though Grady nervously begged us to choose another place. Man, that boy needs a spine...

Anyways, after we ate our pizza, I went over to Mel to go get some extra napkins.

"Hey, Mel, what's up?" I smiled at her as I grabbed a few napkins.

"Hey, Sonny, how's it going? Everything ok?" she asked me, looking casual but eyeing me.

I gave her a weak smile and tilted my head from side to side, as if I were trying to make a decision before letting out a laugh. My lack of response was enough of a response.

"What's wrong? Still in your system?" she asked, picking up a tray and walking over to a table, motioning with her head to me and signaling me to follow. I did.

"In my system in the sense that I want to take my system, put it in a blender, and turn it on high just so he can be pulverized into little jerkthrob chunks," I tell her, my fists clenching with every word I say. She looks at me strangely, as do her customers.

"Carry on," I say, my voice raising an octave as I scurry away. Mel follows.

"Sonny, you've got to have a Ch-"

"Don't say it," I threaten, pointing a finger at her.

"Fine, a man detox," she says, raising an eyebrow. "Better?"

"A man?" I laugh loudly. "I don't see how by any stretch of the imagination Chad can call himself a man!"

"Wait, I thought we weren't saying his name," she says, confused.

"We aren't!" I tell her quickly. "No one will be mentioning Chad Dylan Cooper's pathetic name!"

"Sonny," she says, laughing a little at my insanity, "you've got to stop this. I know you're mad, and you have every right to be. But come on, do you really want to spend the next however many months being this bitter girl? You've always so cheerful. You need to get back to that."

I bite my lip and look at her before shrugging and running a hand through my hair. "I don't know how."

"Well, you need to try something that makes you mellow. Like uh, I don't know, bike riding?" she suggests.

"Stunt double," is all I say.

She knows the story.

"Ok, what about...oh, I've got it! We can go to Carl's and play arcade games and eat. It'll be a GNO!" she smiles, happy with herself.

"Fake date," I say.

She knows the story.

"Gosh, Sonny, you're killing me. What about...a hike?"

"Camping with the Falls kids," I shake my head.

"Ok, I'm going to go really basic here. Painting," she says.

I start to deny it before realizing that I have no reason to.

"That's good!" I exclaim, my mood suddenly changing. "Thanks, Mel! You're the best!" I run off.

I faintly hear her say, "Try to be unique, and they spit on you."

* * *

Today is the day my painting begins. I have all the primary and secondary colors in paint cans on a table, and cute paint brushes, ranging from wide to small, in a cute mason jar. I even have soft music playing in the background. This is going to go perfectly. I smile giddily at the idea of it: me, sitting on a stool, painting on an easel, all my worries just floating away.

I touch the brush to the paper and begin painting a night sky so I basically cover the entire canvas in black, but it's still fun and relaxing. Just as I am about to grab trade my black in for a yellow, the one person I haven't seen in two weeks (in person anyways) decides to show up at just the moment I was starting to forget about him.

I look up and stare at him blankly, having nothing to say. I get angry because he looks attractive. Why can't he just look like a hideous freak? It would make my life so much easier, but no! Heaven forbid the boy goes a day without looking perfect.

"Hey, Sonny," he says, awkwardly. I notice that he doesn't seem as confident; he doesn't walk in here like he owns the place. Probably because the last time he was in here, I dumped him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, sounding more annoyed than anything else.

"Oh, uh," he sends me an awkward yet adorable smile and starts to walk towards me, slowly. "See, I was...just in the area, and I just, ya know, thought I'd take a Sonny and Chad derailment tour."

He chuckles awkwardly at his own joke. I just continue to stare at him blankly.

"Did you really just say that?" I ask him.

His smile fades, like a kid who just realized that they had done something wrong.

"I was, I was just trying to make a joke. It's called lightening the mood," he says, "because..." he looks around "it's pretty heavy in here."

"It was fine until you showed up," I tell him, crossing my arms.

"Oh, come on, Sonny, that's beneath you," he says, nudging me on the arm.

"No, actually it's exactly me," I say, pulling away from him. I stand up and lay down my brush before searching for another one. "And ya know what, so is this."

I grab a paint brush, dip it in red paint, and flick it at him. The paint goes on his face, in his hair, and on his shirt.

He clenches his jaw, closing his eyes and breathing out deeply. It's obvious his little plan isn't working.

Good.

I smile.

He lets out a bitter laugh.

"Ya know what?" He reaches for a paint brush. "I'm gonna pretend that you didn't do that so you can pretend that I didn't do this."

He takes the paint brush and smears the blue paint all over my face. I shut my eyes quickly and once I fell the brush leave my face, I open them and wipe away the paint with my hands.

I send him an angry, forced smile. "And you can pretend that you aren't the biggest" I stroke the paint on his neck "jerk" on his nose "in the" on his cheek "world."

I dip my hands on the paint and run them over his body, from his hair to his waist. Before he can retaliate, I dump them back in before spreading another coat of paint on him.

He lets out an angry breath. "Why don't you just admit that you still want me?!" He exclaims quickly, picking up the entire gallon of green paint and swinging it at me, the paint landing right on me.

By this time, we are both shouting nonsense at each other and throwing the paint at each other. He dunks his hands on the paint and smears it across my body and I do the same to him.

"You're such a-"

"Why are you so-"

"I don't even know why you-"

We shout and shout. We both suddenly stop, breathing heavily and anger almost seeping through our pores. He gives me a once over and suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me in for a kiss.

It starts out heated and angry, but it turns into something slow and warm.

We both pull away after a little bit and stare at each other.

"Chad," I say, shaking my head and pushing his chest with the palm of my hand, "let's pretend that didn't happen."

* * *

 **I know it's a one shot so I decided to leave it on a little cliff-hanger: you decide if they get back together or not. But anyways, thanks for reading! I know the kiss was perhaps the most cliche thing ever, but I had to do it! Anyways, please tell me what you think in a review, and if you'd like anymore stories from me!  
**


End file.
